Gracias por tu ayuda
by Kini-Ainotsuki
Summary: Kanda se encuentra con que Allen no es más él mismo y que eso es una de las peores cosas que podría ocurrirle. O tal vez no. 14th!Allen/Kanda, ¿Kanda/Allen? Fanfic de disculpa D:


**Fandom: **D Gray-man

**Pareja(s): **14th!Allen/Kanda y ¿Kanda/Allen? Huh, creo que esto es lo más cercano que estaré de escribir un _Arekan_...

**Stupid me says:** Esto ya lo tenía escrito hace una semana o algo así para el _Kink Meme_ en español. No me decidía a publicarlo aquí, pero lo haré a modo de disculpa por mi tardanza por Apóstol *_llora y se pone de rodillas_* ¡Lo siento! Sigo trabajando en él, lo juro, llevo... tres mil palabras del siguiente capítulo (lo sé, _I suck_). Lo que pasa es que estoy en la última última revisión de mi tesis y, pues, he estado ocupada mucho mucho. Así que al menos tardaré una semana más para subir el siguiente capítulo, créanme que sufro con ustedes. Y mil perdones a _**Kassy**_ si esto se parece demasiado a uno de sus fanfics... es que es la única manera en que veo esta relación, _lol_. Que lo disfruten... espero.

**Advertencias: **Malas palabas. Uso del término "moyashi" en lugar del larguísimo "brote de habas" o el "gusano" que usaron en el manga en México. Si quieren cambiarlo mentalmente, háganlo. A pesar de la dominación, sigue siendo Yullen, gracias. OOC para regalar. Oh, también hay algo parecido a la violación, gore y sadomasoquismo... Je. Espero que le agrade, señor(a).

**Rating**: M – Muy M.

**DISCLAIMER: **D Gray-man no me pertenece, es totalmente de Hoshino Katsura. En serio, lo juro. La idea tampoco es mía, es de un agradable anónimo del internet.

**Gracias por tu ayuda**

Lo primero que notó cuando entró en la cabaña fue el olor a sangre. Sabía que no debió salir a buscar la Inocencia solo, dejando a ese inspector a solas con el jodido Moyashi. El pequeño idiota había sido herido al lanzarse irresponsablemente a la batalla, sin analizar las posibilidades de que todo terminara mal. Así que lo había dejado ahí, como el estorbo que era, todo para regresar y encontrarse con que el estúpido seguramente se había lastimado nuevamente. Ese olor a sangre fresca era demasiado fuerte.

Por eso no se sorprendió del todo cuando vio a alguien sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared y sin moverse en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, todo cambió al darse cuenta de que no se trataba del otro exorcista. Ese no era el Moyashi luego de ser tan terco como para no descansar y arrastrarse fuera de la cama, no; era el inspector Howard Link, herido de gravedad a pesar de que se suponía que estaba prácticamente ileso luego del enfrentamiento con esos akumas. Así que todo ese olor a sangre provenía de ese sujeto y no del inglés. Se acercó hacia él a paso vacilante, agudizando los oídos por si acaso había algún enemigo cerca. Se preguntó donde estaría ese imbécil llamado Allen Walker, si lo habían capturado o asesinado. Apretó los dientes, fastidiado por la idea de que algo así ocurriera, aun si pretendía que no era tan importante.

Algo nuevo le sacó de balance, un sonido curioso, tan ajeno como familiar al mismo tiempo, si es que aquello era posible. Desenfundó su Inocencia apenas se apartó del inspector inconsciente, colocándose en posición defensiva en cuanto logró incorporarse por completo. El sonido seguía. Una molesta risita que empezaba a revolverle el estómago.

Le vio salir de una de las esquinas de la cabaña, aún luciendo algunos de los vendajes que el médico del pueblo le había puesto tras ese ataque. Se suponía que era ese mismo mocoso que conocía desde hacía meses, el que había dejado en cama a cuidado del miembro de los Cuervo. Pero no era igual, claro que no. Su piel no era pálida como solía serlo; su cabello, usualmente liso, ahora lucía ondulado; sus ojos... sobre todo sus ojos.

Frunció el ceño, apretando con fuerza los dientes. Así que el jodido momento había llegado, ese día en que tendría que cumplir la petición que el mismo Allen Walker había hecho, esa por la cual había estado en cada misión a las que éste salía. Porque ninguno de los otros exorcistas sería capaz de dañar a ese mocoso, porque eran sus "amigos". Pero él sí podía cumplir con ese estúpido deseo.

- Noé.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del otro exorcista. Del que solía ser exorcista.

Ni siquiera le permitió que se lanzara al ataque; unas cintas blancas le rodearon, apresándolo con fuerza y arrojándolo contra la pared con una fuerza sobrehumana. Notó rápidamente el sabor de su propia sangre en su boca, por lo que se obligó a escupirla antes de tragarla. Su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa. Maldijo entre dientes, incapaz de aceptar que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia y nada menos que por un solo golpe de ese enano. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue al de cabellos blancos acercándose lentamente a él, con una sonrisa mucho más parecida a la que siempre mostraba.

Luego gritó de dolor.

Gritó aún si no lo deseara en lo absoluto. Se dio cuenta de que su situación había empeorado; ya no estaba más contra la pared, estaba en el suelo, aún atado con esos jodidos listones que le estrangulaban con cada vez más fuerza. Pero no era eso lo que le había arrancado ese signo de debilidad, no. Eran las garras que estaban enterradas en su hombro derecho, desangrándolo, hundiéndose cada vez más profundo. Ese pequeño bastardo estaba usando su Inocencia para someterlo. Una cosa que Allen Walker nunca haría.

- Esto es bastante útil. Es una pena que Allen no la utilice correctamente.

Entrecerró los ojos, analizando el tono de la voz. Maldito Noé, ni siquiera se había molestado en disfrazar la voz del molesto Moyashi. Aunque, no era como si le importara en realidad. Maldijo de nuevo, intentando liberarse de las ataduras una vez más. No tenía caso; el bastardo lo tenía atrapado y ni siquiera parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo visible. Solamente le observaba fijamente, casi sin parpadear, acariciando el brazo de la Inocencia con sumo cuidado luego de apartarlo tras causarle una gran herida que sangraba cada vez más profusamente. Casi como un gesto que pretendía ser tentador.

Intentó voltear hacia otro lado, aún si quería convencerse de que sólo estaba buscando a _Mugen_ con la mirada. Tal vez el Noé bastardo ya había destruido su Inocencia y sólo se estaba divirtiendo, torturándolo antes de matarlo. Sádico como lo eran los de su misma calaña.

- No te preocupes. No le hice nada a tu querida novia _Mugen_ - apretó los dientes al reconocer el mismo tono burlón del Moyashi cada vez que discutía con él -. Sólo la hice a un lado para que no nos interrumpa.

El Noé se inclinó hacia él, gateando muy despacio. Ahogó un grito de dolor cuando las garras de ese brazo se enterraron de nuevo en su carne, esta vez en su abdomen. No podía dejar que este tipo lo venciera o nunca podría enfrentarse a Allen de nuevo. Chasqueó la lengua, negándose a admitir la sinceridad de ese pensamiento. Qué estúpido era: el Moyashi no regresaría. Ahora sólo estaba ese Noé y tenía que matarlo a como diera lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yu? ¿Desearías que esto ocurriera en otra situación? Lo siento, es sólo que esto ya me hartó...

- No me llames así, bastardo - masculló entre dientes. Maldita sea.

- Pero ese es tu nombre, ¿no es así? - el otro cada vez se acercaba más, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Y entre sus rostros.

- No tienes el jodido de-...

No lo dejó continuar. Unos labios hambrientos se habían posado sobre los suyos, robándole el aliento fácilmente, deslizando la pequeña lengua dentro de su boca sin titubear. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin poder evitarlo. ¿De dónde jodidos había salido eso? ¡Ese Noé lo estaba besando! Y lo peor era que, cuando quiso morder la lengua del bastardo, éste había optado por enterrar a más profundidad esas filosas garras en su cuerpo, sin darle oportunidad de que su cuerpo se sanara. En cambio, fue el Noé quien atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes, mordiéndole bastante fuerte como para hacerlo sangrar. Le vio relamerse los labios, probar con aparente fascinación su sangre después de decidir liberarlo de la Inocencia parasítica nuevamente. Emitió un ligero quejido, esperando poder lucir más furioso que confundido y extrañado. Nunca se imaginó que un beso del estúpido Moyashi podría excitarlo de esa forma. Y especialmente ahora: con un Noé controlando el cuerpo del chiquillo y con tanta sangre y dolor de por medio. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

- Suéltame, mocoso - dijo, aunque su voz sonó mucho más queda de lo que esperaba.

El Noé frunció el ceño, incorporándose sin dejar de mirarle un instante. Apenas separó los labios para contestarle:

- No hasta que esto salga de mi sistema.

Arqueó una ceja ante esa confesión tan extraña, pero no pudo seguir preguntándose a qué jodidos se refería el Noé porque éste comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa con la mano normal, muy lentamente, otra vez jugando a ser sensual a pesar de que ese rostro infantil aún reflejaba algo de enojo. Poco a poco, la piel del que solía ser su compañero exorcista se puso al descubierto, mostrándole esa enorme cicatriz que el pequeño imbécil se había ganado al atacarse con su propia Inocencia en un movimiento más bien estúpido. El Noé la acarició con los dedos de la mano derecha, volviendo a sonreír como si tener esa horrible marca le hiciera feliz.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno. El enemigo se estaba tomando algunos minutos para analizarlo desde arriba. Apretó los dientes, ladeando el rostro con tal de escapar de esos ojos insistentes. Y también para evitar verlo.

- ¿Eres del tipo tímido? - le escuchó reír - No era así como Allen te veía en sus fantasías, pero es un descubrimiento adorable.

Esas palabras lograron que volviera a mirarle, dudando por unos segundos, pues creía no haber escuchado bien lo que el Noé había dicho.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

El otro sólo sonrió, recuperando el buen humor perdido. Esta vez no pudo dejar de observarle en cuanto el Noé se arrodilló ante él, colocando una de esas pequeñas manos en su entrepierna. Una caricia firme y segura que le hizo jadear inevitablemente. Forcejeó con más ahínco, por fin terminando de procesar lo que el asqueroso pervertido se proponía. Sin embargo se paralizó ante la siguiente confesión, sin luchar en lo absoluto a pesar de que las caricias seguían.

- He tenido que soportar muchas noches así. El pequeño e inocente Allen completamente duro, tocándose bajo las sábanas para bajar la calentura que le causas. Tú ni siquiera te enteras, aún y cuando muchas veces compartías habitación con él. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Yu.

Ahogó un gran gemido, mordiéndose el interior de sus mejillas hasta notar el sabor de su sangre. Estaba diciendo estupideces. Ese jodido Noé no decía más que mentiras. El estúpido Moyashi y él se odiaban; estaba cómodo con eso porque un sujeto tan débil y blando como ese imbécil no debería de estar en el campo de batalla junto con él. No era posible que de ese odio mutuo surgiera algo más, mucho menos un comportamiento como ese.

- No me crees - afirmó el otro, con esos ojos dorados mirándole fijamente de nuevo -. Allen tenía razón al respecto. Nunca podrías corresponderle. Por eso es que es necesario que hagamos esto. Así podrá desencantarse de ti y concentrarse en asuntos más importantes.

Un quejido salió de su boca cuando el Noé bajó el cierre de sus pantalones, metiendo su mano normal dentro sin mostrar la menor inhibición. Su erección quedó expuesta al aire frío de la cabaña al poco tiempo, obligándole a sisear por el cambio abrupto de temperatura que, lejos de bajar su excitación, no hizo más que aumentarla. Pero eso no fue nada en comparación cuando sintió una mano rodeando su hombría, apretando ligeramente para luego empezar a moverse a un ritmo constante, aplicando presión sólo en ciertos puntos, como si supiera cuáles eran los más sensibles. Ese maldito bastardo era un genio haciendo pajas.

Intentó controlarse y no dejarse llevar por las sensaciones placenteras que recorrían su cuerpo gracias a esa habilidosa mano, apretando los dientes con mayor fuerza hasta casi lastimarse la mandíbula. Pero una nueva oleada de dolor lo golpeó cuando su hombro fue herido una vez más. Ese tipo no le permitía a su cuerpo recuperarse ahora que cada vez tardaba más en sanar. Entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con que el rostro del otro estaba cerca del suyo nuevamente. Y le sonreía.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yu? ¿Te gusta el dolor? Tu verga está cada vez más dura.

Le escuchó reír suavemente antes de que enterrara el rostro en su cuello para repartir unos cuantos besos y lamidas. Dejó escapar un ligero gemido esta vez. Maldito mocoso. Su miembro estaba cada vez más erecto, la mano de ese chiquillo estaba torturándolo.

Pero eso no fue nada comparado a la calidez y humedad de la boca del menor en su pene. Primero fue una pequeña lamida en la punta de su miembro. Le arrancó otro gemido, apretó las manos en puño, aún luchando contra lo inevitable. Esa jodida lengua hacía maravillas en él. Y eso no lo podía permitir. El nuevo intento de zafarse logró que el otro se apartara de él momentáneamente, mirándole para luego resoplar e inclinarse sobre él.

- Deja de luchar y disfrútalo, ¿quieres? - usó esa garra de nuevo, aunque esta vez para desgarrar lo que quedaba de su uniforme, descubriendo su pecho ensangrentado - Mhm... interesante.

Estaba observando el maldito tatuaje, pero, para su sorpresa, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. En lugar de eso le dio por recorrer la marca con sus labios, muy despacio, masturbándole otra vez. Gruñó por lo bajo, disfrazando un gemido cuando el Noé atrapó una de sus tetillas con los labios, lamiendo con suavidad, contrastando con la velocidad con que lo masturbaba. Al poco tiempo empezó a succionar, a mordisquear con suavidad. Se retorció un poco, intentando apartarlo de encima. Pero sus fuerzas le habían abandonado.

- Ngh...

El otro soltó otra risita, esta vez enfocándose en la otra tetilla. Echó la cabeza para atrás lo más que pudo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por el placer forzado. Se preguntó cómo era posible que un mocoso como este supiera qué partes de su anatomía tocar para hacerle gozar de esa forma, si el jodido Moyashi era el que tenía esos conocimientos a pesar de su edad (aunque la compañía de Cross lo explicaba) o si era el Noé con su experiencia a través de los años. Luego estuvo tentado a reírse irónicamente por las tonterías que estaba pensando con tal de ignorar que estaba a punto de venirse por culpa de la mano de un enemigo.

Sin embargo, el otro no dejó que se liberara tan fácilmente, pues apretó la base de su pene, causándole un ligero dolor a pesar de que eso no disminuyó la dureza de su erección. Entreabrió los ojos para verle relamerse los labios antes de descender y atenderlo con la boca, esta vez engullendo hasta la mitad de su miembro.

Ese maldito Noé. Apretó las manos en puño a pesar de la mala circulación que tenía en los brazos a causa de los listones de la Inocencia del niñato. La sensación era cada vez más intensa: la tibieza de esa boca, la habilidad de esa lengua sobre su pene. La cabeza del menor se movía con gran facilidad, había relajado la garganta hasta casi tragarlo por completo. Lo peor era que debería de pedirle que parara, pero, en lugar de eso, hubiera querido tener las manos libres para tomarle del cabello y obligarle a que aumentara la velocidad.

- Mo-Moyashi...

La vibración se sintió en su miembro le hizo saber que el otro estaba riendo sin apartarse, aún si había parado un instante. Un sonido gutural de placer escapó de sus labios cuando el Noé cumplió con sus deseos, acelerando sus movimientos, chupándolo con más fuerza.

No pudo evitar gemir audiblemente cuando eyaculó en la garganta del chiquillo, al fin alcanzando la ansiada liberación. El otro se apartó poco a poco, seguramente disfrutando el temblor post-orgasmo de su cuerpo. Gimió suavemente cuando se dedicó a limpiarle con la lengua, eliminando todo rastro de su semilla. Joder, se estaba endureciendo de nuevo.

- Tienes muchas energías aún, ¿verdad, Yu? - comentó el Noé, usando su nombre de pila. Pero, la verdad, no le importó demasiado.

- Cá-llate - masculló. Su vista estaba nublada por el placer, su cuerpo pedía por más.

Lo que no esperaba era que el menor se pusiera de pie tan sólo para quitarse los pantalones, dejándole ver su cuerpo desnudo casi entero de no ser por la especie de capa que formaba parte de su Inocencia aún activada. Le vio manchar los dedos con su sangre, ocasionándole un ligero dolor en sus heridas sin sanar.

- Tú también lo deseas - dijo el chiquillo, esta vez observando sus dedos -. Quieres follártelo con fuerza, cogértelo hasta que te suplique que pares. Eres tan sádico como yo. Una lástima para el pequeño Allen Walker.

Esas palabras lo habían confundido aún más. ¿Desde cuándo él deseaba joderse al maldito Moyashi? Eso era imposible. No sólo porque se trataba de un hombre, sino porque era simplemente el jodido brote de habas. Maldito Noé bastardo.

Abrió los ojos de pronto cuando un una confortable tibieza acarició la punta de su miembro. Le observó fijamente; el chiquillo estaba hincado frente a él, con sus caderas sobre su pene, rozando la cabeza de su erección contra la entrada del Moyashi. Ese jodido Noé, de verdad pensaba cogerse a sí mismo usándolo a él.

- ¿Crees que su cuerpo lo soportará? Eres muy grande para este ano pequeñito - susurró el Noé, relamiéndose los labios.

- Es el cuerpo del Moyashi, maldito bastardo - gruñó por lo bajo, sin intención de mostrarse visiblemente preocupado por su compañero, pero fallando miserablemente.

- Adorable. Pero piensa en esto como un favor para ambos - el otro apretó los dientes ligeramente, aunque Kanda no alcanzó a captar por qué -. ¿O preferirías que le hubiera dado este hoyo virgen al sujeto de allá?

Ladeó el rostro, encontrándose con el inspector Howard Link aún inconsciente. Ese Cuervo imbécil; no era de utilidad cuando realmente lo necesitaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el menor empezó a descender sobre sus caderas, penetrándose a sí mismo, dejándolo sentir la calidez y estrechez del cuerpo del Moyashi. Dejó escapar un gemido grave por la sensación de placer, aún si no estaba adentro por completo. Pero luego sintió algo más, un líquido tibio deslizándose por su miembro. Pronto supo de qué se trataba.

- Mhm... Con esto se puede decir que has reclamado su "virginidad", ¿verdad?

El Noé estaba riendo a pesar del seguro dolor que sentía. Aunque ese era el cuerpo de Allen; el sujeto disfrutaba con el sufrimiento del Moyashi. Aunque, aún así, le escuchó gemir de dolor cuando descendió aún más, penetrándose por completo esta vez. Él, en cambio, gimió de placer. Era tan apretado y cálido, tan tentador que quería mover las caderas de una vez, joderse al niño que tenía sobre él hasta la inconsciencia. Pero no era Allen Walker. Allen no se reiría de esa forma, como si disfrutara del dolor. Tampoco hubiera hundido una vez más las garras de Crown Clown en su vientre.

- ¿Te gusta?

Esa pregunta otra vez. Y esos labios sobre los de él nuevamente. El chiquillo empezó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo lento, todo sin apartarse del beso a pesar de que podía sentir los quejidos dolorosos del menor entre sus labios.

- Me gustaría tocarte con esta mano - le mostró la mano izquierda ensangrentada - para que sientas lo que Allen cuando se toca pensando en ti. Pero no puedo hacerlo con la Inocencia activada. Lástima.

Claro que no podía: si desactivaba la Inocencia lo primero que haría sería liberarse para romperle el cuello a ese sujeto. No, mentira. Estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar con claridad. Lo único que quería era aumentar el ritmo de la penetración.

Las caderas del chiquillo cumplieron sus deseos al acelerar los movimientos, apoyándose en él con ambas manos para elevarse y descender a ritmo constante. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no gemir más audiblemente, moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo con tal de sentir tan sólo un poco más.

Estaba jadeando, el Noé también respiraba con mayor dificultad. El otro se incorporó un poco para poder masturbarse sin dejar de mover las caderas, regalándole una vista tan tentadora que no hacía más que encenderlo más. El Noé estaba murmurando su nombre entre dientes (tan sólo para molestarlo, eso lo sabía), empalándose a sí mismo con su miembro, pajeándose cada vez más rápido. Definitivamente estaba siendo usado para complacer sexualmente al bastardo que habitaba en el cuerpo del Moyashi. La buena notica era que el sujeto estaba tan concentrado en cogerse que ya no le estaba lastimando, incluso había permitido que los vendajes de la Inocencia se aflojaran, aún si no sabía si era intencional o no. Lo más seguro es que no lo fuera.

Le sentía temblar. Iba a llegar al orgasmo en cualquier momento. Sintió que la presión en su miembro aumentaba al igual que la velocidad. El menor se corrió, manchando su vientre y pecho con semen tibio, inclinándose después sobre él para intentar recuperar el aliento. Cosa que no permitió.

Como lo sospechaba; el Noé se había dejado llevar tanto por el placer que se había vuelto descuidado. La Inocencia de Allen se había desactivado, ahora el enemigo estaba indefenso, recuperándose de un fuerte orgasmo.

Se lo quitó de encima, tirándolo al suelo. El chico soltó un ligero quejido y, al parecer intentó volver a activar la Inocencia, pero lo mantuvo controlado. Sus heridas habían tenido la oportunidad de sanar, ahora era el Noé quien estaba en problemas. Sonrió socarronamente.

- ¿Y ahora qué harás, Yu? - dijo el Noé, respirando entrecortadamente, apenas mirándole por entre los flequillos de cabello blanco ondulado - ¿Vas a golpearme?

Como respuesta, lo único que hizo fue separar las nalgas del menor, hundiéndose de nuevo en esa cálida estrechez, arrancándole un gemido doloroso al muchachito. Era cierto que estaba sangrando, que era el cuerpo del Moyashi. Pero lo deseaba. Al diablo con todo lo demás. Ahogó un gemido.

- Tsk. Jodido Moyashi.

El Noé soltó una risita ante esas palabras, aunque no por eso dejó de gemir suavemente cada vez que se hundía en él una y otra vez.

- Allen es tu ramera. Haz lo que quieras con él.

Le tomó la palabra. Apretó con fuerza las caderas del menor, penetrándole más profundamente y con mayor fuerza. Sabía que el otro estaba sangrando más. Y eso le hacía disfrutarlo mejor. El Noé tenía razón: también él era un sádico. Y era Allen Walker quien lo estaba pagando.

Pero no importaba.

Era culpa del estúpido Moyashi también por haber permitido que ese pervertido tomara el control de su cuerpo. Hundió las uñas en las caderas del chico, provocando que el que estaba debajo se estremeciera de dolor. Sí, era culpa del estúpido Moyashi.

Salió por completo varias veces para volver a entrar de golpe, tratando de alargar lo más posible el placer que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de su compañero exorcista. Pero no pudo soportar por mucho tiempo, empezando a embestirle una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profundo. Al final volvió a entrar con fuerza, tomándole de la cintura para atraerle lo más posible a su cuerpo. Quería dejar su semilla en lo más profundo del Moyashi.

Se separó sólo hasta que el niñito ordeñó hasta la última gota de su semen, retrayéndose un poco para apartarse por completo de él. El mocoso había terminado tirado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. La sangre que salía de su entrada ahora estaba mezclada con su corrida, prácticamente invitándolo a que lo hiciera suyo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, sólo se limitó a mirarle largamente antes de buscar a Mugen con la mirada. Tenía que deshacerse de él. Era su misión el acabar con el enemigo, con ese Noé que habitaba en el interior del inglés. Ignoró por completo un estúpido sentimiento de opresión en su pecho, levantándose del piso.

Estaba decidido a acabar con él a pesar de lo que pudiera sentir en esos momentos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el Noé le sonreía débilmente así tirado como estaba. Le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de que los ojos dorados se cerraran por completo. No lo habría querido interpretar como un agradecimiento, pero eso parecía sin duda.

Para su sorpresa, Allen Walker recuperó sus características físicas visibles: su piel era pálida de nuevo y su cabello se había alisado. Seguramente los ojos también serían plateados de no ser porque el mocoso los tenía cerrados. Maldijo por lo bajo, sin saber qué hacer al respecto. ¿Significaba que Allen había recuperado el control de su cuerpo?

- Jodido Moyashi. Siempre causando problemas - masculló, disponiéndose a limpiar el cuerpo del menor. Si iba a llamar a un doctor para que atendiera al inspector no podía dejar que se llevara semejante impresión.

Aunque el Moyashi en ese estado lo estaba poniendo duro realmente. Algunas ideas pasaron por su mente. Tan perversas que ponían en vergüenza las que el Noé había realizado sobre él.

Tal vez podía tomarse un poco de tiempo más para arreglar el desorden.

Era hora de demostrarle a ese bastardo quién era el verdadero sádico aquí.

Resopló para luego sonreír maliciosamente.

**- OWARI -**

Worst Fanfic Ever. Word. Gracias por leer. Y nos vemos pronto, espero. De verdad que lo espero *_lágrimita_*


End file.
